User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/Quiz Tournament
Hi guys. Billie here cx I'm pretty late to the bandwagon and that's because I've been entering other people's tournaments, but now, I'm going to host a tournament of my own: a tournament version of the quiz game (for those who have played it in chat, you should understand me cx). Rules How the quiz tournament will work: * Everybody will start off as an individual contestant. * One round will be different from the rest, as it'll be a team round. * There'll be 10 rounds overall, all with a time limit of 24 hours. * There will be 10 contestants. * The scores are basically how many correct answers each contestant gives. * The person with the lowest score will be eliminated from the competition. * If there's a tie, I will let the two lowest scorers justify themselves as to why they should remain in the competition via the comments section and then I will let other users vote out one of the two people. * Each round will have a theme and that theme will determine the questions asked. * If a person doesn't submit within the time limit, they will be disqualified rather than eliminated. Team Round * In the team round (the teams will be purple and black), you'll be working to get as many points for your team as possible by answering the questions correctly. * The team with the most points wins the round. * The lowest scorer from each team will be the ones who are eliminated. Final 2 * This will be the hardest round. * The person with the lowest score will be determined as runner-up and the person with the most points will be the winner. Contestants Key: * A green box shows that the contestant made it through to the next round. * A blue box shows that the contestant has completed the Google Form for that round (for the lunaii round, their lunaii). * A red box shows that the contestant was voted out of the competition/was eliminated. * A yellow box shows that the contestant performed the best during that round and was granted immunity from participating in the next round. * A brown box shows that the contestant didn't participate in the competition within the time limit and was thus disqualified. * A orange box shows that the contestant decided to drop out of the competition. Team Round * A black box shows that the contestant was on Team Black. * A purple box also shows that the contestant was on Team Purple. Finale * A silver box shows that the contestant placed runner-up in the whole competition. * A gold box shows that the contestant was the winner of the competition. Rounds Round 1= To be fair, I'll start off easy. The theme for this round is all about me (I've revealed some information about myself on chat, so if you've remembered some of it, then you somewhat have an advantage). Please answer all of the questions on this Google Form: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1mjoKkscxL5v21UIL1BQE-k8BNoVIWnOBbi_QO0RBFOs/viewform?usp=send_form |-| Round 2= This next round will be about the Hunger Games series itself (books and movies so far). I had no clue what to do for the next round, so I thought I'd just do THG. The Google Form is here: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1NeFldyj8GXelptnw3V27zH8pUsezXHEOj6JbtOe1uZw/viewform?usp=send_form |-| Round 3 (LR)= This round is pretty much a break from the quiz rounds, as it's a lunaii round and the ideas I have for themes for Google Forms I'm saving for other rounds. So you all have 24 hours to submit a lunaii. It can be edited or non-edited, I don't mind. The lunaii must be a lunaii of my favourite HG character, Finnick. Once all the lunaiis have been submitted, I'll rank them from favourite to least favourite. The person whose lunaii is ranked first will receive immunity and the person whose lunaii is ranked last will be eliminated. But take this into account, there could be a non-edited lunaii that's better than an edited lunaii and I'd pick the non-edited lunaii. |-| Round 4= And we're back to the quiz rounds! The theme for this round is the Era of Midnight Pentalogy so far. As there's currently one part of the pentalogy so far, questions will be based on Part 1. If you're not familiar with Era of Midnight, it's best if you read the POVs of Part 1 so far, even if you don't have a tribute in the Games. Link to EoM Part 1 is here: The Era of Midnight Pentalogy - Part 1 - Tyranny (The 230th Hunger Games) (or you could just type it in the search box). The Google Form is here: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/14AgL_CDbXyyfXVhl4BJlhnje62TT7rl4e2RECxu6LWU/viewform?usp=send_form Please note that the victorious contestant of this round will pick the teams for the Team Round and this Google Form will have 5 additional questions. |-| Round 5/Team Round= |-| Round 6= |-| Round 7/Finale= |-| Answers and Results Round 1 I apologise for making Round 1 hard, when I stated that I was going to make it easy. I promise you all that Round 2 will be easy. The answers for Round 1 were: Question 1 - I'm 15. Question 2 - My favourite Hunger Games character is Finnick. Question 3 - My favourite colour is green. Question 4 - My favourite MPGiS character is Deandra. Question 5 - The three YouTubers which I liked were PewDiePie, Jacksepticeye and Matthew Santoro. Question 6 - I drink cream soda cx Question 7 - My most notable psychopathic tribute is Katarina but if you put Leonardo, you can have the point since he's also psychopathic and I feel generous. Question 8 - At the time, I found Connaria to be adorable. But now I'm neutral. Question 9 - My three favourite GoT Houses after House Targaryen are House Stark, House Martell and House Tyrell. Question 10 - I joined the Wiki in October 2013. Results The joint winners, with a total of 13 points out of the available 15, of this round are Caitlin and Thalia. You both have immunity and may participate in the next round, but your scores will not be counted. And the person with the lowest score for this round is Zee, thus he will be eliminated. Scores: *Max - 10/15 *Aaron - 9/15 (I gave you an extra point for the psychopathic tribute question) *Blake - 10/15 *Caitlin - 13/15 *Thalia - 13/15 *Zee - 3/15 *Aria - 10/15 *Echo - 7/15 *Tyler - 8/15 *Emilia - 10/15 Round 2 There's 19 points available :3 The answers for Round 2 are: Question 1 - The reason for the blood in the drink was because President Snow had sores/ulcers in his mouth. Question 2 - Peeta's favourite colour is orange and his favourite shade of orange is sunset orange. Question 3 - Descriptions of Cato in the novel are normally linked to how brutish, angry and strong he is, so if you said anything about his brutality, his anger or his strong appearance, you get the point (all of your answers linked to his physical strength, anger and brutality in the end so basically you all get a point). I would have also accepted the brief description of Cato during the District 2 reaping, "a monstrous boy". Question 4 - The characters that are left alive by the end of Mockingjay are Cressida, Enobaria, Tigris, Pollux and Johanna. Question 5 - The costumes of the 74th HG District 7 tributes are supposed to represent folded origami paper. Question 6 - Katniss became deaf in her left ear, she was stung by the tracker jackers, she received a cut to the forehead by one of Clove's throwing knives and she received cuts and burns on her hands and calf. Question 7 - As I feel generous and I should have stated on the question whether I wanted the answer for the movie or the novel, you can have two answers: in the movie, the District 8 male was the first to die, having been killed by Marvel and in the book, the District 9 male was the first to die, having been stabbed by Clove whilst fighting with Katniss over a backpack. Question 8 - The last tribute to die in the 75th Hunger Games was Brutus. Question 9 - The answer I was looking for was Leeg 2 but you may also have the point if you put Lyme. Question 10 - There's only one notable person left from District 4 by the end of Mockingjay and that's Annie, but you may get a point if you stated her unborn child. Results * Eevee/Echo - 17/19 * Tyler - 17/19 * Aaron - 15/19 * Teka/Mentlegen/Blake - 14/19 * Aria - 10/19 * Max - 17/19 * Emilia - 19/19 So the results show that Emilia will receive immunity this round. You may participate in the next round, but your score will not be counted. And the person leaving us for this round is Aria. Round 3 FinnikLunaii.png|Max TADFinnick.png|Tyler EchoFinnick.png|Echo FinnickByCait.png|Caitlin Fffff.png|Aaron FinnDelMaro.png|Blake I don't feel like making the 75th HG outfit again.png|Thalia Results Here are the rankings of the lunaiis, from favourite to least favourite. * Favourite - Tyler * Max * Caitlin * Thalia * Blake * Echo * Least favourite - Aaron Congratulations to Tyler, who will be receiving immunity. You are more than welcome to participate in the next round, but you will not be counted. The person leaving us for this round is Aaron. Thank you for your participation. Round 4 The answers were: * Leona Midnight * Darcia Bosethon * The Capitol * Sword * Maira, Landon, Kayla, Apollo, Rosalyn, Karston, Yolande, Jason, Jocelyn, Nowell, Nera, Banor, Salina and Morgan * Serena * Kaleido Esquire * 90 rebels, 20 civilians, 30 Peacekeepers (140 casualties overall) * Diamond, Mendoza, Bryston and Lago * 200 * A vial of poison and a goblet * Severus * Caratt * They were imprisoned and then hanged. * District 5 was bombed by Adon's forces. Results * Caitlin: 29/35 * Max: 26/35 * Blake: 21/35 * Echo: 25/35 No more immunity from this point forward. Congratulations to Caitlin. You have the ability to choose the teams for the next round, which is the team round. As a result of not submitting the form, Emilia has been disqualified. And the person leaving us for this round is Blake. Thank you for participating. Category:Blog posts